


Marvelous Misadventures of Grootsitting

by AriaGrill



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Doctor Who (2005), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Character(s), Baby Groot (Marvel), Crossover, Gen, Grootsitting, Snacks & Snack Food, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Noba fell into the role of babysitter Groot one day. Grootsitter, if you will. This is a collection of the marvelous misadventures of Noba and Groot.





	Marvelous Misadventures of Grootsitting

It was a cool fall morning and the trees have all most all their leaves various shades of orange and red. Noba was once again, grootsitting for Groot. She had been doing so for a while now, so long that she started to understand Groot. Not to the full meaning of what he’s saying, but key words and phrases, just enough to communicate properly.

 

She was walking down the street watching the cars pass by as leaves fell down around her. Groot was sitting on her shoulder, curious as to where she will be taking him today. People passing by them stared at Groot, who simply gave them a friendly wave. A couple people even got injured by tripping or walking into things by how they kept looking at him. 

 

“Humans are rude.” Noba stated.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot said.

 

“Nah I don’t think they’re that bad.” She replied.

 

“I am Groot, I am Groot.” He presented his counter augment. 

 

“Ok maybe you’re right.” The mutant admitted. “But you shouldn’t say it! Peter is half human after all.”  The small alien pouted, realizing how he was indirectly talking about his friend. 

 

It was a few more blocks before they reached their destination. It was a small ice cream and treat shop. It had a patio sitting area. When he saw it, Groot stood up and looked at all the people with large sundays, milkshakes, and various pastries. “I am Groot?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, this is where I planned to take us.” Noba gleefully informed Groot.

 

Groot slid down off her shoulder down her body to the ground and ran into the shop. A confused patron held the door open as he ran in. “Groot wait!” She called after him, but he ignored her, and kept running into the shop, waiting to dig in. people were staring at Groot, clearing drawing attention, and in turn danger onto himself should anyone call the government on him. 

 

‘For such a small creature, he sure does run fast’ the scalled mutant thought. She caught up to him and sighed in relief. She picked him up and held her to his face. “Groot, you shouldn’t run off like that! What if one of your enemies sees you? I can’t fight them off and Wade is in North Korea so he can’t help us!” 

 

Groot stared at her and softed her face when his giant eyes started to water. She pulled him close and hugged him tightly. He sniffled before saying, “I am Groot” 

 

“I know, I know.” she patted his back softly. “I just want you to be safe.” Noba felt Groot nod into her shoulder. People were staring at two of them, although she ignored them. They all quickly moved on though,  After a few minutes she said, “Ok, ready to eat?”

 

“I am Groot!” He cheered. 

 

“Ok great!” She smiled and started walking over to the counter to order.The man on the counter looked between the two, trying not to start up… whatever the hell that was again. “Okay,” She said looking up at the menu. “What would you like, Groot?” 

 

“I am Groot, I am Groot?”

 

“Of course!” she said. “Ok so he’ll have a large cup of strawberry ice cream, a,” She trailed off. “What was the last part again?” 

 

“I am Groot?” The boy behind the counter suggested. 

 

“That was it!” Noba yelled and pointed at him, saying a bit too enthusiastically. He leaned back quickly, fearful of what she might do. She waited for him to punch in the order but realized there was no way he could understand him. “Uh, sorry. Chocolate chip cookie with a glass of milk.” The cashier nodded slowly and put in the order. “And I’ll have a hot glazed doughnut with vanilla ice cream on top.” The man gave a sheepish smile and told her the total and that it will be up shortly. 

 

They waited for a bit and after they got their treats, she took them on a tray which Groot was standing on and brought them outside.Groot jumped on the table and sat down, immediately digging into the ice cream and cookie.

 

They were enjoying the weather and each other's company and Noba was telling Groot a story about another small alien she knows, “So this dude was mocking Carree for her height, and didn’t think of her as a threat.” She threw her arms up, “And she totally proved him wrong.” Groot really didn’t care for what she had to say though, he would rather enjoy his food. “You’ve been ignoring everything I’ve been saying, haven’t you.” Groot slowly looked up slowly and back down at his cookie. He held the cookie up to her. She rested her head on her hand and reached to break off a piece. “Thanks.” she muttered.

 

After a while natured called to Noba and she had to dismiss herself for a bit. “Ok I’ll be in just a few minutes, stay safe, okay?”

 

“I am Groot”

“Okay, good.” and with that, she left for the bathroom.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So this guy named Lorkhan tricks these being into creating the world but this world would’ve made them lose all their powers to the point they phase out of existence.  _ So  _ they fled back into the magical realm called Aetherius. When they fled, they punched holes in the sky, these became the stars, and the most powerful of these, Magnus, became the sun.

 

Rose was watching him lovingly, hanging onto every word of the alien tale of creation. She glanced over to a cute little New York ice cream shop “D-Doctor?” Rose nervously stuttered out, after noticing Groot sitting on the table, enjoying his cookie.

 

“So these 8 gods stayed because wanted to create the world, and they gave up all their powers and became the planets in the solar system. At least, that’s what the people of the planet Nirn believe.” 

 

“Doc-Tah!” Rose shouted.

 

“What?” he asked, rather brashly.

 

“Look.” She said, pointing to the small walking, talking tree.

 

The Doctor ran over like a child after being reunited with his dog after a long time. “Oh hello there! Aren’t you handsome?” He praised Groot.

 

Groot looked up at him, confused by the strange man complimenting him. “I am Groot?” 

 

“Oh yes, my apologies!” The Doctor said, seeking forgiveness for being so rude. “I’m the Doctor, and this is Rose. Rose, this is..?” He jesterted to Groot, asking for his name.

 

“He already told y--” Rose said before The Doctor cut her off.

 

“Shh!” The Doctor waved his hand in Roses face. He then nodded his head at Groot, wanting him to continue. 

 

Rose glared at him, all look of love and affection melted to annoyance.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Ah yes thank you!” The Doctor pushed Rose to properly introduce the two. “Rose, this is Groot. He is a Flora Colossus from Planet X.” 

 

Rose nodded, of course his name was Groot, he told them it multiple times.

 

He leaned into her and whispered, “All he can say is ‘I am Groot’, the species has a very limited dialect of only a few words each.”

 

“Okay.” She said softly, just under her breath. “Is he related to the cheem?”

 

“Nah the Cheem won’t be born for billions of years from now from Earths rainforests. Flora Colossus are aliens who can asexually reproduce and become… Well Baby Groot here.”

 

Before Rose could talk, the young mutant returned with a fresh hot gooey cookie in hand. Noba noticed the time traveling duo and went into ‘protect the baby  alientree thing’ mode. Although she learned in her days living on the street that cool and collective was the best option. Then if that failed start screaming and crying, which never failed her in getting people to leave her alone.

 

“Uh hi, you mind telling me why you telling me who you are, and why you are talking to Groot?” She picked up Groot who was still eating the cookie that was still much larger than his body.

 

“Oh yes! So sorry.” The Doctor said. “Names The Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler.” He gave her a wide smile and vigorously shook her hand.

 

“Doctor Who?” Rose tried to suppress a laugh but failed. Noba shot daggers at her. Yeah, she stopped laughing.

 

“Just the Doctor.” He jumped up slightly. “I was traveling with my partner here and I recognized that your friend Groot wasn’t from around here.” 

 

She brushed the crumbs Groot was dropping on her sleeve off.  “It’s a big universe, yeah. I’m babysitting for some friends.”

 

“I am Groot” Groot corrected.

 

“Grootsitting, sorry. And his dad really hates it when people talk to him who he hasn’t met.”

 

Rose then decided to butt in. “uhh… she mummbled, before proudly declaring, “I am Groot! I. Am. Groot.” 

 

Did she honestly just say that? Groot had a look of horror as his eyes welled with tears.

Noba, angry at Rose for daring to say such a thing.

 

Then finally The Doctor, who was completely embarrassed that she would use an alien language she knew nothing about, and as a result using such foul language.   

 

“I am so sorry for my friend here, shes very human.” Noba nodded. He looked down at the twig and apologized to him as well. The Doctor walked away, fingers intertwined with Rose’s. 

 

“But Doctor…”

 

“Shhh”

 

“What did I say?” She questioned. 

 

“I’ll tell you when we get on the Tardis.”

 

“No, you’re gonna tell me now!” Rose commanded.

 

The Doctor had given in and whispered what the translation of what she said into her ear. Rose gasped. “Should I go back and apologize?”

 

“No, just keep moving.” The Doctor deadpanned, pushing her along. 

 

By the time they were out of earshot, Noba put down Groot and sat back down at the table. “humans are weird.” She muttered.

 

This time, however, there were no objections from Groot. He just smiled at her, and offered the last of his cookie to his friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
